Twilight Princess: Another Shadow
by wmacelheran
Summary: A LinkxIlia fanfiction. Link returns to Ordon and Ilia only to have Ilia taken by a shadowy being. This fic brings Dark Link and Sheik into the TP setting. Reviews welcomed and encouraged. I don't own anything Zelda related.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight was falling on the forest of the Ordona Province. The sound of hooves startled the birds and small animals into hiding. The horse's rider swayed in the saddle. He kept his mount going at a slow walk, slowly pulling the cart attached to her harness. Neither had been able to rest for a while.

"Sorry about this Epona," the rider said, leaning forward to stroke her mane. "We're almost there. We can rest at the spring okay?"

Link looked ahead and saw a small hut. It belonged to the lantern salesman. He continued on, wanting the long journey to finally end. He could finally see the bridge marking the way to Ordon Village.

After crossing, they entered a small clearing where a single tree house stood. Link slowly climbed down, mindful of his exhausted body. He detached the cart and removed Epona's saddle and harness, leaving only the bridle and reigns. He led her through a gap in the bushes on the northern side of the clearing to a mystical spring that was the resting place of a Spirit of Light. Epona drank from the clean water as Link rubbed her down.

"Drink up girl," Link said with a grin. "Best not to let Ilia see you looking so exhausted or I'LL be in trouble."

Leaving Epona where she was, knowing she wouldn't wander off, Link headed back to the tree house. He noticed the cart and pulled it nearer to the base of the tree, which was a bad idea. He collapsed, utterly drained.

_Why on earth did I accept that delivery request from Zelda?_ he thought, blacking out.

Link awoke at daybreak, still feeling tired but much better than the evening before. He realized with embarrassment that he'd passed out against the tree. Before he could even lift his head, he saw a girl enter the clearing. She stopped, looking at the cart for a few moments before noticing Epona, who had wandered back to the cart sometime in the night. She looked at the tree house quickly but looked back down at Link, lying against it. She dropped the bucket she was carrying and ran over to him.

"Link!" she cried as Link stood up. "You're back! You're finally back!"

She embraced him, nearly knocking him down. Her short blonde hair partially hid her face, but Link could still see the tears running down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Yes Ilia," he said softly, noting how strained his voice sounded. "I'm home."

Ilia looked up, a look of concern on her face. "What happened? You look exhausted!"

"I am. Like a fool, I accepted a request from the Princess to deliver some important things to a few people at Lake Hylia, and then tried coming here without stopping. It was definitely a big mistake. As you noticed no doubt, I fell asleep out here."

Her face became stern as she took a step back. "You should know better than that Link! How could you push yourself like that? And Epona too?"

Link flinched. Ilia was the last person he wanted to anger, but he could never find it in himself to lie to her.

"Ilia," he started, looking at the ground. "I'm really sorry. You right. You'd think the great Hero of Hyrule would know better huh?"

It was at that moment that his legs gave out on him and he fell backward onto the grass, he still wasn't doing to well. Ilia knelt beside him, her expression much softer.

"It's okay Link. I forgive you. I'm just so glad to see that your home! Are you staying here?"

"Unless the Princess needs me for something," Link managed to say. He really needed to get more rest, or at least a red potion. "Hey, Ilia? Could you help me get to the cart?"

Ilia nodded and helped him to stand, showing surprising strength for such a skinny girl. Link hobbled over to the cart and rummaged around inside before finding one of his precious bottles that still had red potion inside. He pulled the cork and drank the bottle dry.

"Ah," he sighed, feeling strength come back to him. "Much better."

He put the bottle back and checked the cart's contents, making sure nothing was missing. Ilia stepped up and he shoved a particular box out of sight.

"What's all this for?" she asked, noticing all the strange items Link had brought.

They're all gifts for 'the hometown of the great hero,'" Link laughed. "I need to take most of it to your dad, but some of it is mine." He grabbed some of his equipment he gathered from his adventures, including the Master Sword, his Hylian Shield, and the special box. He awkwardly carried the stuff up the ladder to his tree house and laid it on the table. Ilia had waited outside, so he stuffed the box into one of his magic holding bags on his belt before going back outside, dragging a chest out with him. He shoved the chest to the ground and leapt down.

"What's that for?" Ilia asked.

"To hold the rest of my stuff. There's quite a bit, and I don't need any of it disappearing."

After stashing his goodies, he locked the chest and hung the key on a necklace around his neck. Ilia noticed the charm hanging from it as the flute she had given him awhile ago.

"You still have it!" she said, her eyes lighting up.

"Well of course!" Link said, looking a little hurt. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know if you'd lost it on your adventure."

Link smiled, and then turned back to the cart. He had to get it into town, but he didn't want to use Epona, as she was still tired. He walked up to the front of it and gave it a little push, surprised out how light it was now. _Guess these magic bags hid all that stuff's weight._ He grabbed the two arms that held it to a harness and began pulling, walking with Ilia back to town. He noticed that Ilia kept looking at him with an odd expression and smiled, feeling exactly the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

He was the town's personal hero since he called Ordon his home. The children all ran up to him, each demanding his attention.

"Your finally back Link!" Colin said, brandishing a wooden sword.

"At last! I thought you'd never come back!" Talo said, stamping his feet.

"You look as good as ever Link!" Beth said with her hands behind her back.

Malo, Talo's younger brother, simply nodded and returned to the newest building in town, his latest Malo Mart. _Seriously, that kid may become richer than the princess,_ Link thought. Malo was only 7 years old but already ran the most successful chain of stores in Hyrule.

Link finally shook the kids off and he and Ilia headed toward the mayor's house. He knocked on the door while Ilia waited by the cart. Mayor Bo answered and stopped in his tracks, hardly daring to believe his eyes. Then he lunged forward and swept Link into a big bear-hug before he could react.

"Link my boy!" Bo shouted, "Good to have ya back."

He set Link down and the hero staggered back against the cart. Ilia giggled as Link caught his breath.

"Thanks Mayor Bo," Link said. "I brought some things back with me from Hyrule."

"Oh?"

Bo walked up to the cart and saw what was inside. All kinds of precious and useful gifts filled the cart. Each item was designed for certain members of the village to aid in their daily life. Link was very grateful to the Gorons, Zoras, and Hylians who had put all this stuff together. He even was grateful to Yeto and Yeta, the two snow creatures of the mountains, for their gift, though it hadn't arrived yet.

"My my," Bo said, lifting and examining some of the items. "Some of these things will definitely help the villagers."

"That's the intention," Link explained. "They're all labeled. Shall I leave the cart here?"

"Hmm? Oh yes of course. I'll make sure all this makes its way to the right people."

Link and Ilia walked back to the main part of the small village. They ran into Rusl and Uli and exchanged a warm greeting with them. Rusl was Link's closest friend and mentor. He had also been a resistance fighter during the Twilight War. They also saw Jaggle, who was mindlessly throwing stones at a wasp's nest. Link and Ilia headed for the fields as fast as they could, for fear of an attack from the wasps.

Out in the fields, Link could see the season's crop was coming along very well, and there was much more of it.

Twilight was descending once again, and Link couldn't help thinking about his friend and partner who'd journeyed around Hyrule with him. Midna had been annoying at times, but she had become a very good friend near the end of the war. Without her, Link would probably still be imprisoned in the Twilight version of Hyrule Castle in the likeness of a wolf. It was hard to believe he'd never see her again.

Link sat on the grass and watched the sunset. Ilia sat next to him. It was only then that Link noticed that she had said very little during the whole day, allowing him to meet up with everyone in town. Then he remembered the box in his pouch. Should he give it to her now?

"Link?"

Link looked at Ilia, who was watching the sunset.

"Did you ever… think about me… on your journey?"

_Kind of a stupid question,_ Link thought with a grin. "Of course Ilia. Every day."

Her face flushed. "Really? Even while you were fighting?"

"Yes, even while I was fighting, especially while I was fighting. Actually… you were what was driving me."

"How was that?"

"Well, mostly because I wanted to do something to get your memory back after you'd lost it, but also because…"

He hesitated, unsure of how to express his feelings. She looked at him with her jade colored eyes, she was smiling slightly.

"… er, well," Link continued, feeling himself blush, "also because… I really care about you. I nearly died when I found out you couldn't remember me."

Ilia's smile had vanished, replaced with a look of shock and relief.

"You… care about me?"

"Yeah. A lot. After you were taken from the spring, I ran after you. I just had to make sure you were safe. I was beginning to lose hope until I found you at Telma's bar."

"Link… I…"

Ilia's entire face was red. Obviously, she hadn't expected to hear this, although she had wanted to. She turned to Link, pulling herself closer to him.

"Link, you have no idea… how much I wanted to hear that…"

Link looked surprised. "Ilia?"

"The truth is… I care about you a lot too. I always have."

Link turned towards Ilia, his face brimming with happiness. "I want you to know Ilia, that I love you."

Ilia's face lit up so much, Link could have sworn she was glowing. He reached into his bag and retrieved the box, handing it to Ilia. She looked a little puzzled as she took it. She hesitated a moment before opening it, then felt her jaw drop. Inside, lying on a bed of soft velvet, was a beautiful necklace.

Wrought of solid gold, the necklace bore a pendant shaped like a five petal flower. Each of the petals held a different gem. A ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, a topaz, and an amethyst. Each gem was shaped to fit inside the petal perfectly. In the center was a perfectly circular diamond. The pendant caught the light of the setting sun and almost glowed as it reflected the light in a hundred directions.

"Where in Hyrule did you get this?" Ilia asked softly.

"I asked the Gorons to make it for me," Link replied. "Took a week. That's one of the reasons I came back a little late."

Ilia looked up into his blue eyes. She couldn't believe that he would do something like this for her. It must have cost a fortune. Of course, Link never told her that the Gorons had made it for him free of charge, seeing as he had saved their race.

"Link… thank you. I love it… and I love you too."

They stayed in the field the rest of the evening. When they finally returned, Ilia's necklace drew quite a crowd. Her father, Bo, looked a little suspicious of it until Ilia told him it was from Link. He then raised his arms and thanked the goddesses. Ilia gave him a stern look that silenced him, and kept her from seeing Link blush. Rusl and Uli were both surprised that Link had actually confessed his feelings to Ilia. They knew Ilia had always had a thing for Link, they just never knew that the feeling was mutual.

By this time, Link was starting to feel his red potion wear off. He knew he needed to get to bed or risk collapsing again. He and Ilia walked back to his clearing and shared a tender moment in each others arms. Then Ilia said good night, and Link climbed up the ladder to his house. He went up another ladder and removed his Hero's Tunic and his boots. Then he fell on the bed and went to sleep.

He never noticed the pair of reddish eyes watching him from the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, three reviews in one day. And here I was hoping for just one. Guess I'd better reply to them huh?

-Mr Gamez: I was losing hope too, so I took matters into my own hands. Thanks a lot; I'm planning on updating at least once a week.

-xakattak: I agree with you about the depressing ending. Glad my first stab at this caught a few people's attention.

-mellyd: I agree. Link and Ilia are great together. And I also agree that the game hints several times that they should be together. That's why I'm going to… well… you'll just have to wait and see.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link awoke the next morning feeling a little jittery. His dreams had been plagued by a pair of familiar reddish eyes that kept taking something precious to him away in different situations. He sat up a rubbed his tired eyes. He felt much better than he had the day before.

He got up and pulled on his tunic, leaving the protective chainmail folded on the bed, he felt much lighter without it. Out of habit, he strapped the Master Sword to his back and pulled on his hat. He was just about to leave when he thought he saw a red glow in the shadowy fireplace. He looked again, but saw nothing. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked outside to find Ilia.

He found her in the paddock tending to the goats with Fado, Link's friend and fellow wrangler before Link had left on his adventure. Link leaned on the fence for a little while, watching Ilia work, before climbing over the fence to lend a hand.

After the goats were taken care of and rounded back up into the barn by Link and Epona, Link and Ilia decided to get something to eat together. They wandered through town and Link discovered that Malo had added a small bar onto his shop recently. They went in and were immediately greeted by Malo himself. After finding out that Link and Ilia were there for breakfast, he scampered off to bully the cook.

"Leave it to Malo to think of everything," Link chuckled as they sat near a window.

"Hey Link? Can you tell me about one of your adventures?" Ilia asked, her chin in her hands.

"Of course. Gimme a moment to think of a good one…"

Link began retelling of his trip through the Goron mines. He hadn't gotten very far when Malo came back with two plates of eggs and bacon. Link went to pay, but Malo just ran off to help another customer. He paused for a moment, then continued with his tale as they ate. He completely left out the part about him turning into a wolf, and about Midna, as per Princess Zelda's request.

They finished eating and went outside just as Link began to tell her of the post-man.

"Once I saw that the Gorons were coming back down and that Colin would be alright, I left Kakariko and started heading north. I hadn't taken ten steps from the village when that annoying post-man ran up," Link was saying.

"Annoying," Ilia asked curiously.

"Yeah. He had this annoying call, and always said the same basic thing."

Link drew a breath and opened his mouth to mimic the post-man, but was beaten to it.

"MR. LINK!!!! WAAAIIITTT!!!"

Link put a hand over his face as he turned and saw the skinny man with a flag strapped to his bag on his back running up to him.

"I have some letters for you Mr. Link, five in fact," the postman said, pulling out the letters and handing them to Link. "Now that my duty has been fulfilled, I shall be off. Onward to mail!"

The postman ran off again, huffing and puffing as he always did. Link turned to Ilia and rolled his eyes as Ilia giggled. Link turned his attention to the letters.

"Five letters… I think that's a record. Let's see. One from Malo… It says that I've been granted an exclusive discount for my donations. Wow, anything under a hundred rupees I get for free, and everything else is half off. Well, that explains why he wouldn't let me pay for breakfast…"

Ilia nodded as she took the letter Link handed to her.

"Here's one from Telma in Hyrule Castle. She's having a final meeting of the resistance to celebrate the end of the war… I wonder if Rusl knows yet. Anyway, Renado sent a letter updating me on the relations with the Gorons. Apparently they are even better than before. Prince Ralis has sent a message saying that leading the Zoras isn't as bad as he thought it would be… good for him. I knew he could it. And this last one is from… oh…"

Ilia looked up at Link's surprised face, then down at the light blue envelope in his hand. She gasped when she saw the Royal Family Crest underneath Link's name.

"Princess Zelda sent me a message already? Wow, that was fast. I've only been gone a week. Let's see…" He opened the letter and read it aloud.

_Honored Link,_

_I am aware that it has only been a short time since we last parted, but I believe the time has come that we introduce you to the land as the Savior of Hyrule and the Twilight Hero._

_The ceremony will take place one month from the end of this season._

_I would like to ask you to bring three of your friends from the Ordona Province with you. I'm sure they'd love to visit the castle._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Zelda_

Link looked up at Ilia and smiled. "Looks like everything I've done for Hyrule is to be recognized. Can you imagine, me, the Twilight Hero?"

"Of course I can," Ilia said with a warm smile. "You've always been a hero to me."

Link smiled and gave her a kiss, then turned back to the letter. Ilia saw his mouth form the words "bring three of your friends."

"Hey Ilia?" he said, looking up. "How would you like to come with me and meet the princess?"

Ilia's face lit up. "Really? You want me to go?"

"Of course. I think I'll invite Rusl and Colin too. Rusl helped out a lot, and Colin would love the castle."

"You're so thoughtful Link." Ilia reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better go ask my dad if I can go."

"Yeah, good idea. Oh wait!"

"What?"

"I think you'd also better learn how to use a sword. At least the basics. There are still quite a few monsters out there. I'm sure Rusl and I can show you. You can use the Ordon Sword."

"Um, okay. Sounds like fun. I'll be back soon. I need to talk to my dad."

She ran off up the path while Link walked over to Rusl's house to talk to him and his son. He knocked on the door, which was answered by Rusl's wife Uli.

"Why good morning Link," she said with a welcoming smile. Her newborn baby slept in her arms. "What brings you here?"

"I'd like to talk to Rusl and Colin if that's possible," Link replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just missed them. They headed over to Sera's a little while ago."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll go look for them. Thank you Uli."

"You're very welcome Link."

Uli walked back into the house with the baby and closed the door. Link had been very embarrassed when He'd received a letter from Rusl on his way home saying the baby had been born and they'd named him Link.

As he approached Sera's house, he saw Rusl and Colin walk out. They spotted him and waved. Link waved back and ran up to them.

"Good morning Link," Rusl said, shaking hands with him.

"Good to see you Link," Colin said, beaming. He'd always looked up to Link, as was trying to grow up to be just like him.

"Morning you two," Link said with a smile. "I have something I want to ask you. How'd you like to come with me and Ilia to the castle a month from the season's end for my introductory ceremony?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Rusl said, ruffling Colin's hair. "Colin has gotten pretty good with his wooden sword, so I'm sure he can make the journey with little worry. Fado also taught him to ride a horse."

"Yeah, I can ride one of the younger ones!" Colin said smirking. "Could I go tell the others dad?"

"Of course. But let me tell your mother. I don't want her worrying or anything."

Colin ran off to find his friends.

"So, a month from the end of the season? Technically that's tomorrow."

"Yeah. Do you think you can help me teach Ilia the basics of the sword? We have two weeks before we should leave," Link said. Rusl smiled.

"Of course. She can practice with me and Colin."

They said good-bye and Link wandered off towards the fields. It was after midday now, and Fado was letting the goats back out to graze. Link sat on a fence nearby, remembering his occasional times when he was in the form of a wolf and could talk to animals. He was trying to find a way to transform at will again. During his adventure, being a wolf sometimes had its advantages, though he always needed Midna to help him transform. He hoped he'd be able to tap into the power within him that had originally transformed him at the beginning of his adventures. _Maybe Zelda can help with that,_ Link thought.

The sun was staring to get low and twilight was setting in when Ilia finally found Link in the field. He had wandered over to a tree and was practicing some of the techniques the Hero's Shade had taught him. The Master Sword gleamed as it swung through the air at a scarecrow, knocking it around like the dummy that it was. Ilia sat against the tree and watched as her hero bashed the scarecrow with his shield, then rolled around it and sliced it as he got up.

Link saw Ilia and sheathed his sword, sitting down next to her to watch the sunset. The twilight once again reminded him of Midna.

"What did your dad say?" Link asked, breathing slightly harder than normal.

"He said it was a great idea. He thought I should see the princess and be there when your introduced.," she said, leaning against him and taking his hand. Link smiled and kissed her forehead. It felt good being home, too bad it was only for a little while. Hopefully he wouldn't have to do anything hero-like after the ceremony.

Twilight faded into night and the young couple headed back to the village. Link walked Ilia home, then went back to his tree house. He saw the chest he had stashed his equipment in and hauled it up into his house. Then he climbed up and got ready for bed. As he was lying down, he felt an odd sensation on the back of his neck, and the hairs there stood up. He looked around the little house, having the sneaky suspicion that he was being watched.

After a few minutes of not seeing anything, Link rolled over and fell asleep. Once again, he never saw the reddish eyes in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Time to reply to some reviews

Haileyamandar: Yeah, I planned it to be a continuation. I've recently been uploading once a day by working on it at night, but hey, a guy needs sleep now and then. I may start uploading every other day or once a week.

harrynginny4eva: Thanks

xakattak: Thanks for the correction. I'd caught that little detail just after I uploaded. Both Ch.1 and Ch.3 have been fixed now. Thanks for the review.

The next two weeks were spent training Ilia and Colin for the journey. Link helped Rusl as much as he could, but mostly ended up acting as the practice scarecrow. Not that he minded, it gave him an excuse to help Ilia.

However, Ilia had noticed a change in Link at the end of the first week. He was getting rather jumpy and was constantly looking over his shoulder into the shadows. She'd never seen him act like this, and she grew concerned. Towards the end of the second week, when Link and Ilia went to watch the sunset in the field, she decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Link?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the past few weeks you've been acting like a killer is after you or something. You're always looking over your shoulder and you've begun jumping at the slightest sound."

"Oh, yeah… that…"

Ilia looked at him with concern. He turned to her with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"I guess I've been being rather foolish," he said softly, looking at the ground in front of him. "It's just, ever since I got back, I've been having the feeling I'm being watched."

He looked behind him again into the shadows.

"If only I could…" he muttered, stopping himself before he said anymore. He almost told Ilia about the wolf living inside of him, the sacred wolf. He turned back around and shrugged. "I guess I'm just not used to being out of danger yet."

Ilia smiled and leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

The day to depart arrived. Ilia awoke feeling a little anxious. She got up and got dressed in some clothes Link had had made for her. When she was finished, she felt like a warrior. She wore a tunic and pants similar to Link's, but the tunic's fabric was a light shade of blue and fitted to her slender figure. She didn't have gauntlets like Link, but she didn't mind, she didn't need them. She tied back her hair, which she had let grow out a bit, and strapped on the Ordon Sword like Link had. Ilia pulled on her boots and went outside.

Her father, Mayor Bo, was outside tending to a few of their prize oxen. He looked up when he heard the door open and his jaw dropped. He'd never thought Ilia could be a warrior, but seeing her all dressed up like that changed his mind. He came up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"So it's true," he said with a smile. "You really have grown up." Ilia blushed slightly as her father continued. "I want you to be careful alright. Don't do anything out of your league and come home safe."

Ilia remembered telling Link that long ago before the Twilight had set in. "Don't worry about me daddy," she said, grinning. "I promise I'll come home safe."

They hugged each other, and Ilia set off through the village, saying good bye to its residents. She found Rusl saying good-bye to Uli near the path to Link's house. Colin ran up to her. He had a small sword strapped to his waist and wore a leather tunic for protection. Colin had gotten good with a sword, but he was still a child. Ilia ruffled the boy's hair and they went on ahead to Link's house.

Outside near the ladder were two horses belonging to Rusl and Colin. Colin's was young and just the right height for him. The white mare whinnied as Colin came up to stroke his nose. Rusl's stallion had a grey coat and stood there quietly. Ilia noticed Epona wasn't there.

"Where's Link? Did he take Epona somewhere?" Ilia asked Colin.

"Yeah, he took her to the barn. I think he's looking for a horse for you. Ilia nodded as Rusl entered the clearing. He mounted his horse and Colin did the same. Ilia was about to go look for Link when she heard hooves. Before she could even turn her head, a strong hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the saddle of a beautiful chestnut horse. She looked up into Link's smile with surprise.

"Sorry," Link said. "Fado can't spare any more horses at the moment, so you'll have to ride with me. That okay?"

Ilia giggled and settled more comfortably into the saddle in front of Link. "Of course I'll ride with you," she said quietly. Link smiled and turned to Rusl, who, Ilia noticed was a lot farther away than he had been. He was still near Link's house, but she and Link had ended up near the path to the spring somehow. Then she remembered that Link had pulled her up while running Epona at a gallop. She blushed slightly for forgetting that.

Link waved to Rusl, a sign that they were ready, and waited for him and Colin to catch up. When they did, they set off for the trek through Faron Woods to Hyrule Field.

They reached the field towards evening. Link had been mildly surprised that they hadn't met a single monster during the ride through the woods. He didn't mind. He hated the idea of evil creatures being in his home. Link was in the lead, followed by Colin, with Rusl bringing up the rear.

Link saw Ilia stifle a yawn as they approached one of a few trees scattered throughout the southern section of the field and decided they should make camp. Link lit a fire and they had a rather sparse meal. No one minded. They didn't feel that hungry for some reason. After the meal, Ilia practiced with Colin while Rusl supervised. Link however, sat near the tree they had stopped at. His eyes were closed in concentration. The others didn't know it, but he was trying to tap into his hidden power, the power of the goddesses.

He had no luck that night, but was determined to keep trying. They all brought out bedrolls and lay down, except Link. He took the first watch, knowing that foul things always came out at night. He then remembered something interesting that he had totally missed. Ever since they had left Ordon, he never felt the need to look over his shoulder to see if someone was watching him. Had it all been his imagination?

Link kept watch for a little over four hours before waking Rusl. He then lay down near Ilia and fell asleep, hoping they would make it to the castle tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

xakattak: Thanks. Means a lot. Now if I could have the same luck with my Dragon Quest and Kingdom Hearts FanFics I'll be all set lol.

mellyd: Glad someone liked that part.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ilia woke the next morning and was surprised to find Link missing, or so it first appeared. She looked around quickly and saw him sitting up in the tree, his face set with concentration.

Ilia got up and packed up her things. She looked around in time to see Rusl and Colin waking up as well. They all smiled and finished the packing, and Link joined them for a little breakfast. Then they mounted up and set out once more, leaving the forests of the Ordona Province behind.

They took a fairly straight course, pausing every now and then as Link hunted down some straggling bokoblins. As evening came closer, they could see the grand Castle of Hyrule in the distance. Link was surprised to see that even though only a few weeks had passed since he left, that the castle was already nearly repaired after the fight with Ganondorf.

_No doubt thanks to Zelda's power, _Link thought, remembering back to just before they left this morning. He had finally felt something react to his determination, a small tingling deep inside of him. When he had opened his eyes, the Triforce mark on his hand had been glowing very faintly. He was still going to ask Zelda for advice or tutoring.

They were nearing the castle gates when Link saw the sun halfway behind the horizon. He pulled up outside and they set up camp once more. Link explained that he didn't like coming to the castle at night… to many suspicious people. Even though castle security had undoubtedly been strengthened by much more disciplined guards than usual, thefts and muggings were still the norm of Castle Town's nightlife.

After every one had gone to sleep, Link sat on a nearby rock to guard his friends. It was then that it happened again. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he swiftly turned around. About three hundred yards away, standing atop a hill and clearly silhouetted against the full moon was a shadowy figure. The creepiest part about him had to be the eyes, they seemed to glow red. It was had to tell what he wore at this distance.

Link rubbed his eyes and looked again, only to find the stranger had vanished. Pondering this odd person, he woke Rusl, laid down, and fell asleep.

"Today's the day we meet the princess!" Colin shouted as they put away their bedrolls. Link chuckled a little and ruffled the boy's hair. They all mounted up and crossed a short stone area to the gates, which were wide open. As they were passing through the gates, Link spotted a few people skulking in a nearby alley. _Thieves by the look of them._

Link leaned forward and reached around Ilia. She was shocked at first, but then realized what he was doing. He was stuffing the necklace he had given her inside her tunic, out of sight.

As they progressed through the town, slowly making their way to the castle, many people shouted at Link and threw praises to him. Link grinned sheepishly and waved back. Ilia seemed to be the only one to notice that some of the girls her own age that lived in the town were throwing her dirty looks and she realized why. A mischievous grin appearing on her face, she leaned back in the saddle against Link, looking right at home. The on-looking women scowled even more.

Link was feeling a little dizzy when they finally reached the gates to the castle itself. The guards recognized him and Rusl immediately and let them in. They approached the main entrance and dismounted. Link and Rusl entrusted the horses to a stable boy. Then Link took Ilia's hand and he led them all into the castle and to the throne room.

Ilia had never seen such a beautiful place before. Sure it was still being repaired, but it still looked marvelous. The stone walls were polished as was the floor, lovely tapestries adorned the walls and at the far end of the room, was a magnificent statue.

The statue depicted what looked to her like three angels flying around the gilded throne that stood within it. The crest of the royal family had been etched into the statue as well.

And there she was, the Princess of Hyrule herself, sitting in the throne wearing a blue gown and a tiara upon her long golden hair. She was currently discussing something with several people who were the heads of the work force and hadn't noticed the four newcomers enter.

They stood to the side and waited for her to finish. Link noticed that the princess had added several places where she could talk to people, including several sets of couches, and several groups of soft cushiony chairs. She had obviously tried to fill in the once vacant areas.

Zelda finally dismissed the workers and sat for a few moments rubbing her temples in annoyance. She looked up to see Link standing slightly apart from a few other people she hadn't seen before, though she thought she recognized the older man. Her once stressed face broke into a beautiful smile as she almost leapt of the throne and ran to Link. She gave him a quick, friendly hug before becoming her usual sophisticated self and they bowed to each other. Then Link turned and introduced his companions.

"Princess Zelda," Link began, completely forgetting that she had asked him to drop the formalities, "Allow me to introduce to you, a prominent member of the former Hylian Rebellion, Sir Rusl…"

Rusl stepped forward and kissed Zelda's hand out of respect. Zelda grinned and bowed to him.

"…and his charming son Colin…"

Colin in turn mimicked his father, blushing furiously when Zelda grinned at him as well.

".. and last but not least, someone I hold very dear to my heart, the lovely Ilia, daughter of the Ordon mayor, Bo."

Ilia stepped forward and curtsied, but Zelda waved it off, explaining to her in a whisper that such formalities were not required of her anymore than they were of Link. Ilia looked slightly confused, but the princess said no more on the subject.

"I'm so happy you're back Link!" Zelda said, smiling at him again. "Although, I must admit you've come back rather early."

"I'm aware Zelda," Link replied, remembering to drop the formalities this time. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you… though not now for obvious reasons." He stroked the back of his left hand and Zelda understood, though the others had no idea.

"Of course," she said nodding. "In a way, you coming early is a good thing. Would you be so kind as to help me with the workers every now and then? It's just hard to get through to them sometimes."

Link grinned knowingly; the same was true for Fado back home. "Of course Zel," he replied, using her nickname now. "I've had a bit of experience in that field."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ilia and Colin yawn at the same time. He turned his attention back to Zelda. "Are their rooms ready?"

"Yes, I had them prepared the day after I sent the letter."

Link nodded and approached a nearby servant whom Zelda had pointed to.

"Would you please escort these three to their rooms?" he asked the servant as though he were a prince. The servant nodded. Link turned to Ilia.

"I'll catch up with you in a little while okay?" he told her, holding her hands. She nodded with a smile on her face. "Until then, feel free to explore. You may go anywhere you wish. If a guard stops you, show him this." Link took Ilia's necklace out and turned it over, revealing the Royal Family Crest on the back. She was surprised, she had completely missed that.

Ilia could hardly believe her luck. She was staying at the Grand Castle of Hyrule and was speaking on a first name basis with a princess she just met. She was beginning to wonder how many other surprises there would be today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'd like to apologize to my faithful readers for the rather long delay, I've been trying to focus on updating my Kingdom Hearts fanfic that I worked on a long time age. I only got the first few chapters up, but that doesn't really matter. I've also had an annoying essay I just finished, so updates should happen a little more often.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with me. Next chapter contains more surprises for Ilia! Yay!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay! 10 reviews! Thanks a lot guys. I'm still kind of new to this kind of stuff so bear with me alright? Oh and for those who are wondering, I'm an 18 year old male college freshman. I just like to act immature all the time, even though when I don't people say I act like I'm 29 or some thing _O.o**

_**Oh yeah, need to reply to reviews!**_

**Mr Gamez: _Thanks. I had Colin mimic his dad because he always looks up to him and Link, so he watches and learns from them. I know Zelda is like 19 or 20 (according to my strategy guide I bought for these purposes) but I had to give her some younger girl moments. I find that it fits. Oh, and YAY! I have a fan! You shall be the first I believe, or at least the first to mention it. Thanks a lot my friend. bows respectfully_**

**xakattak: _I had to figure out some way to get the castle back in, otherwise it would be hard to fit in Zelda, heh heh. I like the idea of Zelda using her powers to speed up the process. Thanks a lot, I believe you're my most frequent reviewer now. _**

**_And now for Ilia's little exploration! Ooohhh… What surprises are in store for her? Read on to find out! _**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the throne room, the servant led them to their sleeping quarters. They were right next door to each other. While Rusl and Colin went into their room to unpack, Ilia entered hers. She was immediately shocked. Her room looked like it belonged to the princess herself!

A soft, lavish carpet was on the floor, feeling very nice under Ilia's tired feet. The first thing she noticed was that there were two, four poster beds with silk sheets and warm comforters. _Huh, _Ilia thought, _I wonder if I'm sharing this room with anyone…_

She continued looking around. Two ornate wardrobes stood at one end of the rooms. Tapestries depicting old legends and heroes hid the dark stone of the wall from view. Silky curtains hung over the floor to ceiling windows. A large desk stood opposite the two beds.

Ilia was drawn to something lying on the desk. She walked over to see what it was and immediately knew who she was sharing the room with. One of Link's unique hats lay on the desk to one side. Ilia smiled slightly, _This must be Link's room when he stays here._

Although Ilia had felt tired a little bit ago, she suddenly remembered she was practically free as bird inside the castle, able to go anywhere but the restricted areas only the royal family had access to. A sense of adventure awakened within her and she set her bag down on a bed. Tightening the strap of her sword, she walked out and knocked on Rusl's door. There was a slight scramble on the other side before the door opened.

"Oh, Ilia!" Rusl said, looking slightly relieved. "Thought it was someone else, Colin's changing…"

Ilia nodded before speaking, "I just wanted to let you know I'm going out for a while. I feel like exploring a bit."

"Oh okay. Well, have fun! If Link asks I'll let him know."

"Thanks Rusl."

Ilia started off down the hall, thinking that she would explore the town first, then the castle. She headed for the main entrance.

Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Zelda was just finishing updating Link on the progress of the castle repairs.

"If I hadn't helped speed things up," she was saying, "this whole project would have taken over ten years. Now it should only take a few months to have everything back in place."

"It's looking really good Zel," Link said, looking around the throne room. He rubbed the back of his left hand again without realizing it. Zelda noticed but didn't say anything yet. "It actually looks a lot better than before in my opinion."

"Thanks Link, I did change a few things, but not much. So, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you if there was someway you could help me tap into my Triforce powers. There are some things you can only do as a wolf you know."

"You haven't been able to use them again?"

"No, I've been trying, but the closest I've come was a small tingling feeling deep inside me. I tried for most of the other night, but got no results."

"Hmm… let me see."

Zelda took of the glove she was wearing from her left hand, revealing the mark of the Triforce there as well. She took Link's left hand and concentrated. The mark glowed and she stayed silent for a few moments before opening her eyes.

"It seems the seal on your powers hasn't completely broken. That's why you haven't been able to use them. The power of Twilight had shaken the seal, causing the dormant energy to react. That's why you became a wolf when inside of the Twilight dominated areas of Hyrule. Would you like me to remove the seal?"

"Will it hurt?"

"No silly," Zelda giggled slightly. "But when it is broken you'll feel like you just remembered a long hidden memory."

Link nodded. Zelda concentrated again and the mark on both their hands glowed once more. Link waited for a moment, then suddenly felt a surge of energy rush through him. At the same time, he realized he could do many things he would never have thought possible before, including turning into the sacred wolf.

Link suddenly jumped up once Zelda let go and walked to the center of the throne room. The look on his face almost made Zelda burst out laughing, he looked like a kid who had just received a magnicent new toy. He stopped and turned back toward her. He glowed with dark energy and began to change. When the glow subsided, Link was gone, replaced with a rather vicious looking wolf. It had dark grey hair with a lighter belly and strange markings all around its head and sides. Though deadly looking, Link killed the vicious appearance by suddenly chasing his tail like an excited puppy.

Zelda giggled and Link stopped, padding along the floor on his four paws, tail wagging. He looked up at her.

_Thanks Zel!_

Zelda was taken aback. Was this one of Link's abilities. Link suddenly shook his head.

_I can only communicate with you and Midna in this form now. I can talk to you because of the Triforce powers we share, and I can talk to Midna because this sacred wolf is technically a Twilight creature._

Zelda understood. Link chased his tail again before sitting down.

_Time to test my voice. I wonder if it's still as good at howling songs as before._

Link threw his head back and started to howl a melody. At first, Zelda thought it somewhat eerie sounding, but she soon warmed up to it when she heard him howling the melody of the Royal Family. When he stopped, he stepped back and transformed back into a Hylian again.

"Wow," he said, plopping down on the couch next to Zelda. "That was fun. I am so glad I can do that again. It'll be so much easier to explain this to everyone at the ceremony now."

Zelda giggled again, happy she could help. Link sat up.

"I think I'll go look for Ilia, then maybe run around the fields for a little while. There's something out there I want to check out."

Zelda nodded and they rose. She gave Link another friendly hug and he left. Zelda smiled to herself. _Now maybe we can get some work done now that he's back._

Ilia stared down a side alley. For some reason it was a little hard for her to go down to Telma's Bar. When she finally noticed some of the girls she'd seen earlier staring at her with looks of death, she finally descended the steps into the alley and turned down a short tunnel. She saw a door with a tiny window and a full window in the wall letting out a warm, welcoming glow of a fire.

She walked up to the door, opened it and stepped inside. The tavern had a very homey feel to it. On the left was a wall length bar, behind which stood a somewhat heavy looking woman who had her back turned. Round tables and chairs were scattered around while only a select few were occupied, those closest to the fire.

Ilia smiled softly as she remembered when she'd first been here, only to replace it with a frown. Link had found her here during his journey, only to find that she had completely lost her memory. She could still see Link's hurt face when he had found out.

Ilia walked over to the bar silently, taking a place just behind the woman.

"Good to see you again Telma," she said, just loud enough for the woman to hear.

Telma stopped what she was doing. "I know that sweet voice anywhere," she said, slowly turning around to face Ilia. "Ilia child! You decided to finally pay a visit!"

Telma raced around the bar and she and Ilia embraced. Then Telma stood Ilia at arms length and looked her up and down.

"My my! You've grown a little child. And I see Link managed to find you," Ilia looked puzzled for a second before Telma pointed at her necklace.

"Oh yeah," she said. "He had this made for me. He's so great. He's up at the castle right now discussing something important with the princess."

"More than likely discussing the upcoming ceremony. Which reminds me, do you think Link will be joining us for our little party in a few days?"

"I believe so. He said he wanted to meet up with his rebellion friends again. I'm sure Rusl'll come. He came along with me and Link."

"Oh Rusl's here? Then this will definitely be a swell party! Hmm…? What's that sound?"

They both looked around, looking for the source of an odd series of sniffing sounds. When they realized it was coming from the door, Ilia followed Telma, who grabbed a broom near the door. She grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. Outside sat a wolf. Ilia couldn't help thinking how beautiful it looked with its curious markings and two-tone fur.

"Get out of here you vicious mutt!" Telma yelled, swinging the broom. The wolf ducked, it's ears turned backward and lying flat on its head. It turned it's gaze from Telma and looked straight into Ilia's eyes. She was shocked, the wolf had a very familiar set of captivating blue eyes.

Telma was about to swing the broom again when Ilia stopped her. She knelt down in front of the wolf, which suddenly turned around in a circle and turned to the alley exit. It was almost as if it wanted her to follow. She stood again and it walked to the alley exit, stopping and turning to her, waiting for her to follow.

"I'll be back Telma," Ilia said.

"You sure? That is a viscious creature. I've dealt with it before."

"I'm sure Telma. Link taught me how to take care of myself," she said, patting the sword on her back.

"Just be careful."

Ilia nodded and followed the wolf. It led her out of the city through the southern gates.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**I bet all you avid TP fans will know what Ilia just saw outside Telma's Bar! You get a digital cookie if you're right. You'll have to get it from the cd-rom drawer somehow, but I don't know how to do that lol. You're on your own there.**_

_**Ilia's not quite done with surprises just yet. Stayed tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next!**_


End file.
